Wizard Tj at Hogwarts
by Strifeseven
Summary: A pathetic story I wrote when I was 12 or something about a kid who went to Hogwarts. Weird, pathetic, stupid. This story embodies almost every negative word. Read it if you're bored, or feel like reading my very first story ever written.
1. Default Chapter

This story is pathetic. It is the worst story I have written or read. I wrote it in 6th grade, and kind of wish I never had. My first real story ever written. I'm putting it up so people can see just how pathetic I really was. Flame me, but remember, if I kill myself, it's all your fault ( 


	2. chapter 1

TJ......... WIZARD  
  
WIZARD is novel broken up into many series. It features a small boy and his many adventures into adulthood. A TJ Inc. Production.  
  
The Journey to Hogwarts  
It was dark. The streets were getting cold. TJ wondered if his Haren would ever come for him. A Haren was a fellow wizard who came for you when you were thirteen, and took you to the closest wizarding school. He would be fourteen in a week. Did he even have a Haren?  
He hurried home before the weirdoes came out and harassed him. He had lived in a city before, but this one was much worse. He had moved here about two years earlier. Fritzville was his original hometown. Now he was scared to go out after dark. This city, Jumonsburgh, was a disgusting and dirty city.  
  
No matter where you were, it seemed like it was nightime.  
  
Gutenswagen's headmaster, Rayden, was also a god. God of Thunder, in fact. Gutenswagen was very lucky to have a headmaster/god.  
  
As TJ nears home he realizes that it's too late. The weirdoes were already out. He ran as fast as possible, Trying to think of a quick little spell that would stun them so he could get home.  
  
"Stupefy!!" TJ yells at the two weirdoes chasing him. They stop dead in their tracks and fall to the ground. TJ had actually gotten it right! And he didn't even have his wand yet! He hurries into his house breathing hard.  
  
"Goodness, dear. What's wrong?" his mother asks after hurrying into the kitchen. "Weirdoes... almost... got Me." he chokes out. "Well, I heard you hex them, but I was sure you wouldn't make it! I rushed out here as fast as I could only to find that you had succeeded!" she says proudly. "Yes... rest... needed." he stutters.  
  
His mother leads him into his bedroom. She instructs him to use his VR helmet to rest.  
  
His VR helmet!? She must have gotten it for him while he was gone! VR helmets were the latest things in Video Game technology. You put the helmet on, and it simulates everything around with awesome graphics. His mother must not know that it would take hours for him to set it up and everything. He laid down on his bed, wondering if it would be as good as it had looked on HV. HV stood for Holovision. It was also a new thing. It was somewhat like TV only the image was either all around you, or just in front of you.  
  
He would have to read the stupid manual on how to hook it up to the HV after he woke up. After that thought, he dozed off to sleep....  
  
He woke up with a start. His sister was home and she was blaring her TV so loud in her room that the whole neighborhood could probably hear it!  
  
"SARAH!!" he screamed at her. His parents must not be home, or he would've been woken up by them screaming at her. Then he remembered she had gotten back from her trip. She had gone to Crispin's School of Mystical Animology to study serpents. She had been gone for thirties days. He remembers that she had promised to get them all stuff.  
  
He gets up and hurries to his big sisters room. He knocks loudly enough for her to hear over that annoying TV of hers. She turns it down and opens the door. "Yeah?" she asks.  
  
"I.. Err... I... wanted to see how you were doing," he says, hoping she'll think he's sweet and give him his presents. "Awwwwwwww... your so sweet. I know you just want your presents, though." she says sarcastically. "Well, can I have 'em please?" "I guess so, but don't expect much. That trip landed me broke." "Oh, no. Never. Of course not." he jumbles as he furiously tears open the square shaped boxes, wrapped in blazing red paper. "What I mean is, don't expect no video game or something." "Nope. Definitely not. Not from me." he continues.  
  
Books!? He stares at them. Harry Potter 1, 2, 3, and 4. Also there was The Lives of Christopher Chant. "I told you." Sarah says. "I like them!" he says, and her face immediately brightens. "You do? You really do?" she asks, excitedly. "Yes! Harry Potter was famous. Mr. Chant is a headmaster at Druzeldoves. Harry is the headmaster of Hogwarts and he killed Voldemort." TJ lies.  
  
TJ leaves his sister room with a fake hug and starts setting up his VR to the HV. It took at least an hour. Darn! TJ thinks, it has to be in the living room. It was all hooked up. He was ready to play. He picks up the headset and...........  
  
KABOOM!! A large man had exploded through his wall, crushing his TV and his Quidditch figures, including the old Viktor Krum, Harry Potter and VERY OLD Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"'Ello, TJ!" the giant says. "Er... hiya," he answers back, putting down the headset carefully, "Who are you?"  
  
"Wha? Ya' don' recognize me, TJ?" "Um... not really," "It's me, Hagrid!!"  
  
"Hagrid?!?! But you're from Hogwarts, I'm supposed to be going to Gutenswagen!" TJ cries, staring at the old half-giant. Hagrid's long white hair and beard were longer than they were in the Harry Potter books.  
  
"Aww... come now, ya' don' wan' ter be stuck in some old shack like that, do ya'?" "Well, no." "Then come with me, yer mum knows already," Hagrid says, pointing to the broom he had just flown through TJ's window on.  
  
TJ, excitedly hops onto the broom, for his first ride ever. "Alrigh' then, let's go!" Hagrid yells, and hopping onto the broomstick himself, flies right through another window, shattering it, too.  
  
"Wow, this is marvelous!" TJ says happily, holding on for dear life. "Sorry I was late, been busy lately, ya' know?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Trying ter catch mehself a new dragon. Been wanten one since I wers just a li'l lad like you."  
  
They ride for a long time in silence. Hey, TJ thinks, this is nice. He looks downward and sees vast wizard cities, hidden from the muggle eye.  
As TJ rode the broomstick behind Hagrid, he noticed that it was getting a little bumpy.  
  
"Don' worry 'bout that," said Hagrid, "this country air always wears down this old broom,"  
  
Then, suddenly, the broom jolted downward, and TJ felt a scream erupt from inside of him. He couldn't even hear what Hagrid was saying until he clamped his hand of TJ's mouth.  
  
"JEE WIZ, TJ! I didn't think you'd get that scared, haven't you ever rode a broom before?"  
  
"No, my mom said I was to young."  
  
"HOHOHO! Ho ho! I've seen 3-year olds, ride broomsticks!" he laughed.  
  
TJ and Hagrid were still flying through the air on the broomstick when a cloud of blue gas surrounded them.  
  
"Whoa!! What is this stuff?" TJ asked.  
  
"Don' worry, 'tis just the entry to 'Ogwarts. It means we're entering. After a little while it'll disappear."  
  
"Smells odd,"  
"Alrigh', get ready for a rough landing!" Hagrid cried as he suddenly jolted downward.  
  
"AAAA-" TJ cut his scream off.  
  
BAM!! They crashed right through the old Whomping Willow tree. "Run, TJ, run!" Hagrid crashed, wildly thrashing about while TJ also tried escape the tree's powerful whomps.  
  
"Why hello there Hagrid, is this TJ?" Harry Potter, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had apparated near them outside of the tree's read, "Oh, come now Hagrid! Stop showing off!" he was right; Hagrid was pummeling the tree with all of his energy.  
  
TJ managed to wriggle himself free only to stare at Harry with awe. "H- Harry Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes. Ok, then, off to the Great Hall for the sorting." Harry responded and led them into a huge room with about 200 or more nervous looking first years. TJ joined them. 


	3. chapter 2

TJ Smith In his first year at Hogwarts  
  
For Mom.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave of heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find there kind, Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (although I have none) For I'm a Thinking Hat!"  
  
The Hogwarts Sorting Hat had just begun its song as TJ walked through the door. As the kids began being sorted, TJ watched the many nervous kids put it on. The majority was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It was his turn. He walked up to the chair and put the hat on, it fell down over his entire head.  
  
"So, TJ is your name, and you'd like to play my game. I'd say Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw but only at first glance. Let me take deeper look, into your soul." "Ahhh. I see much clearer now, that you're a Ravenclaw all the way, where wits and logic are common everyday."  
  
And that was it. He was in Ravenclaw. He ran back to his seat excitedly. "Who else is in Ravenclaw?" he whispered to the kids around him. Everyone was too interested in the Sorting Hat to listen to him. TJ turned to look and found himself staring also. A VEEEERRRRRYYY hot girl was walking towards the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Another hot girl, maybe the other one's sister, "RAVENCLAW!" then another one. And another one. There were four in all, but TJ had only seen three because he had missed one of them, not that that matters.  
  
After the sorting was over, it looked as if Hufflepuff had the most, then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw coming close and lastly Slytherin. Which TJ was happy about. He had heard an awful lot of bad rumors- hopefully rumors- about them.  
  
"Alright everyone, the Prefects will show you to your House Rooms. Follow the ones with the symbol of your house on them, obviously." Said Potter.  
  
TJ followed his two prefects, both were boys. They were most likely in seventh or eighth grade. Both of them were clean cut, had short haircuts and white sneakers. Definitely preps, thought TJ. "Alright, all of you in there." Said the blonde one, who seemed more into checking out one of the hot sisters.  
  
TJ and the rest of the first-years chose their beds. He wound up in a room with three other kids. It was impossible to end up with any girls, since there was a girls' hallway and a boys' hallway. The two hallways were narrow, looked beaten up and both went opposite directions from the Common Room, which was a large room, with many chairs and three, yes three, fireplaces! TJ loved the common room, with its big comfy chairs and warm places.  
  
All the Ravenclaws seemed nice except for one, really. His name was Kano and he just kept to himself. It was if he knew a secret that he couldn't let anyone know. Kano had no last name. His face had a metal plate attached over his right eye, which was a fake eye. It blazed red when the four girls walked by him. TJ figured that it was some kind of weird blushing method.  
  
Other than that, it seemed to TJ that he fit in with the Ravenclaws well. There was Liandra Patil, who was the granddaughter of Harry Potter's first date. TJ knew his history. Harry Potter's first date was Parvati Patil and they went to the Triwizard ball thing. He couldn't remember the exact name, though. It had been the first Triwizard tournament in thousands of years and the last. Liandra was the only girl that stayed up.  
  
"Sup, TJ. My name's Warren Hagrid, I'm Rebeus' grandson. Call me Critter." Said a kid, smaller then TJ, but with a sturdier build. He looked as if he could hold his own in a fight. "This here is Kris," Critter said, pointing to a small nervous looking kid that reminded TJ of a mouse.  
  
"Hi," Kris said quickly.  
  
"Sup." TJ responded to them, nodding his head. Critter was wearing baggy JNco jeans and a yellow Dragon Ball Z t-shirt. Dragon Ball Z was a popular Muggle TV show. He had short black hair, similar to TJ's, but not as curly.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Seth Bonjovi." Said a strange looking kid. He was bald and only wore small, thin looking shorts. "Uhhh. hi." "Do you know what they call me?" "No." "A Psychic. I can control things with not agic, but with my mind."  
  
This intrigued TJ, he wondered if it was true. "What? Don't you believe me?" said Seth, staring at TJ's skeptical face. Then suddenly TJ floated out of his chair and right into the wall.  
  
"WHAT THE F-" "Believe me now?" Seth interrupted. "Yeah." TJ answered, rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
All the girls had gone to bed early, so this gave TJ time to make more friends. Potter apparated into the common room and asked them all, "So? Making friends? Having fun, are you?"  
  
"Yes," they all answered in unison.  
  
"Good, glad to hear it. Sorry boys, but it's time to head up to your rooms now and head off to sleep."  
  
"Awwwwwwww." they begged.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Off to bed," and with that Harry Potter disapparated, probably back to his office to hit the sack as well.  
  
In the morning, the girls were up bright and early. Their shrieks and laughter woke up all the boys in TJ's room.  
  
"Damn girls!" said Critter groggily.  
  
TJ groaned and got up, he was looking forward to meeting some of them. Last night had seriously wore him out, but hopefully he meet a nice girl that would cheer him up. Kris was banging himself into the walls, trying to get a laugh and wake up at the same time. Seth was floating through out the room. Humming and meditating. What a weird bunch, thought TJ.  
  
They all got dressed and headed into the common room. A few other boys had gotten up also, probably because of the girls' high-pitched squeals. They were actually playing tag!  
  
"Alright everyone, when the bell rings each morning, that means it's time for breakfast. It's about to ring in about five minutes," said the dark haired Gryffindor prefect, "By the way, I'm Darry and that blondy over there is B.J." he added pointing to the prefect that had told them where their dorm rooms were the yester night.  
  
After five minutes, the bell rang. When all the houses were all sitting down plate appeared in front of them, but no food. "First," said Potter, "you get your mail every morning by Owl of course."  
  
With that, the flutter of wings, the sound of owls hooting and the clatter of plates clanging together as large packages from people's moms being dropped on their plates and bowls. One dropped right in front of TJ's face, he stuffed it into his pocket, knowing that he couldn't read it through all this racket. He would have to read it later.  
  
After the Great Hall quieted down, the food appeared, not on the kids' plates, but on huge plates in the middle of the table so kids could help themselves. TJ got a bacon egg and cheese croissant-wich. Them he helped himself to some scrambled eggs. He wanted to try the delicious looking pancakes, but found himself much to full.  
  
Afterwards, all the houses went into their common rooms for a thirty- minutes break, then they would head on to their first classes. Girls were introducing their friends to some of the boys, but never themselves. They were obviously too shy for that.  
  
"Um, HI! This is Katrina Brookeridge my sister." Said a cute little redhead, pointing to a girl that couldn't have cared less about him. "Yeah, and that's Kylissa, call her Kylie." Said Katrina, obviously knowing that her sister wanted to be introduced also.  
  
"Sup, I'm TJ Smith."  
  
Kylie smiles, "Hi," and blushes furiously. It's too bad that I have to be in my 3rd year before I can even go to the dance, thought TJ angrily. He was luck, though, in the days of Harry Potter's childhood, you had to be in your 4th year.  
  
Kylie was cute indeed. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pink top. She had short strawberry blonde hair to be more precise. A small bit of freckles complimented her dimples also. TJ was starting to get a little anxious about meeting those four sisters.  
  
"TJ, get over here! Quick!" called Critter from across the room.  
  
TJ walked over and saw that Critter was spying into the girls' hallway. TJ peeked in. "I found out there names, that one over there is Lara, up close to us is Tara. Farthest to the left is Ferrah and the one way in the back is Lana." Critter told TJ.  
  
They were obviously talking to each other about whether they wanted to go out into the common room or not. Lana was shaking her hands furiously, while Tara and Ferrah each kept cool, shaking their heads. Lara was acting cool also, but she was motioning as if she didn't care. Then Lana threw up her hands and started walking towards the door.  
  
"RUN!!" TJ whispered furiously to Critter who galloped away. TJ hurried to sit down in an empty chair by Critter and pretended that they had just seen her walk through. She looked around. There weren't much empty seats so she sat down right next to TJ.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lana, my sisters are getting dressed," she said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Sup?" said Critter and TJ instantly in unison.  
  
Ferrah laughed and said that she was going to go see if her sisters were ready to come out. Wow, TJ thought, she was the only one to actually introduce herself. Was he too low for her to care? Or was she just brave?  
  
TJ started to relax, but then a scraggly kid came up and introduced himself. "Yo, I'm Reed." "Yo? Get away from me, kid!" Critter said angrily.  
  
"Make me, jerk!" said Reed. And with that, Critter got up and hit Reed hard in the face. Reed flew into a group of 6th years. The 6th years got up and started punching Reed. Reed was starting to couch up blood. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Potter, who had instantly apparated into the room.  
  
The 6th years stopped, dropped Reed and started running into the boys' rooms. Harry disapparated, looking sadly at Reed.  
  
"*cough.. cuck.. hurp.. udhdh*" Reed choked and sputtered, "Those were the Wasters! Get the hell away from me, Snail!" Reed yelled at Critter angrily.  
  
"Snail?" Critter asked TJ, but he just shrugged.  
  
TJ decided he would open his packages in his room. Critter followed after punching Reed a few times.  
  
Wow! TJ thought, it's my birthday! He had completely forgotten due to the great amount of fun he was having. Along with several heart-warming letters, his parents had sent him:  
  
VR, HV, his Harry Potter and Christopher Chant books, all his clothes and some new clothes also. They said that going to Hogwarts was his big present. He was really supposed to go to Gutenswagen, but they had agreed to let Hagrid take him to Hogwarts instead because of his potential.  
  
He also had his wand, schoolbooks, and some small ingredients for Potions Class with Ms. Yolanda. He had pixie dust, root of mandrake and even some powdered dragon's scales. His robes were packed in a tight bundle. He would have to iron them. His broom was a disgusting Nimbus/Cleansweep 6032.  
  
What TJ wanted was a Firebolt. It had existed for more than 40 years without even having to advance. It was so good that the Nimbus' and Cleansweeps had to join together to stay in business. They still weren't doing much good.  
  
"Hey TJ, I forgot to tell you, I got some packages too. Look what I got." Said Critter.  
  
TJ looked and saw: Robes the same reddish color with the golden Griffin like TJ's A Firebolt His school supplies (books, ingredients etc) And a wand.  
  
"My wand's really cool. It's made of stuff to match my broom. The Firebolt contains burnt wood such as Oak, Elm and Ash. My wand consists of Dragon Burnt Ash. That means that they had to get a Dragon to burn the wood before they made it into a wand. It also had powdered Dragon's Scales along with a single fang. If I cracked this wand open right now, the fang would fall onto the floor. It's fully whole, not powdered," he explained.  
  
"How do you know what kind of wood and stuff are in the wand?"  
  
"My parents taught me how to tell what a wand is made out of when I was ten. Give me your wand and I'll tell you what it's made outta," he said.  
  
"Aight," TJ said, "Here ya go."  
  
"Ahhh. I see," Critter smiled, "This isn't even wood. It's made out of bone. shouldn't you be in Slytherin?" Critter suddenly looked spooked. "Unicorn's Bone."  
  
"I'm really sure it's nothing. Just for different magical purposes."  
  
"Yeah, like killing and Dark Magic."  
  
"Oh come on, your not really THAT spooked by this wand, are you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The bell rang and students were running off to their classes. TJ looked at his schedule. He had Potions with the Slytherins, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors, and Charms with the Hufflepuffs on Monday, today. Then the next day they would have Herbology with the Gryiffindors, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and History of Magic with the Slytherins. Every other day the schedule changed back to Monday's.  
  
Potions, Potions, he thought. With the Slytherins!? He hurried using his map to find the dungeon of a Classroom. The two classes he was looking forwards to were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. He thought Herbology might be cool too.  
  
The classroom looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for ages, at least thirty years or so.  
  
"Gweetings Cwass," said a small man, unable to pronounce his l's, "My name Cwituwick. Pwoffessor Cwituwick to be pwecise," TJ almost laughed. Some other kids did too. "I will be teaching your Potions cwass." He explained.  
  
He taught them about things that probably wouldn't even matter in real life. He still listened anyways. He knew that he was lucky he was even here, and if he got bad grades they'd probably kick him out. A Slytherin sniggered. TJ caught a glimpse of him touching one of the four girls in his class. It was Lana.  
  
"Stop it, jerk!" "Make me. HAHAHA!"  
  
Suddenly Lana stood up. She raised her arms, chanting what seemed like a spell at the kid. Yellow sparks shot from her fingertips. Suddenly time seemed to stop. TJ looked around. Everyone except Lana and himself were completely frozen.  
  
"So you're the lucky one this time." "Huh??!!" TJ asked, looking and feeling extremely puzzled.  
  
"OK, listen closely because I'm only gonna explain once. I am a Universa Suspendairius. It means Time Stopper. There are only four existing Universa Suspendairius' on this Earth. Oh, there is so much you don't know. I hope you can understand and join us. So far no one has ever understood enough to be eligible to join us." She stopped for a moment to look at him. He was taking this in slowly. Evidentially he was special.  
  
"OK, this is called a Brain Maker. There's another name for it, but that doesn't really matter since we won't be using it. It's too long. When it shakes, it means that one of the Time Stoppers wants you to learn something. Go ahead and take it." She explained handing a small Hearing-Aid type thing. It shook instantly. "Stick it to your ear and hold on." She said.  
  
TJ stuck it to his ear. Suddenly he received what seemed like a titanic explosion of information. He started to fall. Lana caught him and held him up against her. It was starting to hurt. TJ looked around, he couldn't even see now. Stuff was flooding into his head so fast all he could see were the images in his head. He grabbed onto Lana, or hopefully it was Lana, he couldn't tell. Lana was shivering, or was it him. It felt like the world was spinning. He couldn't hang on any longer. Neither could Lana. She let go and TJ toppled to the floor and was knocked out. His dreams were even filled with information.  
  
TJ woke up. He found that he was still in the frozen room with Lana. Ferrah, Tara and Lara were all standing with them. The Brain Maker had fallen out of his ear. "It's over TJ, don't worry." Lana said, comforting him.  
  
"TJ, if you don't like this, then tell us and you'll forget you ever had anything happen to you. Will you join us?" Ferrah asked.  
  
"Mm.mm mm m.m mm m.m .m.m. " he sputtered, unable to talk.  
  
"Oh, I forgot that you can't talk for 10 minutes after you wake up, due to shock. Just nod or shake your head,"  
  
"MMM!!" TJ said, holding up his hands for them to wait. He had questions. TJ had a superior knowledge of the Time Stoppers now. How they had been formed. Obviously they hadn't been existing long, because they had accidentally put in personal moments in their own history. Including getting their Christmas presents, first birthday's and themselves naked. There were a lot of things, from first date, to trying their first cigarettes.  
  
He knew that they could just wait for ten minutes in their world for him to be able to speak. His body was actually being tricked into thinking time was still going, and if his body actually figured out that time had stopped, it would stop. Then he'd die.  
  
TJ sat there while the four sisters were sitting there whispering, probably about him.  
  
After about ten minutes, TJ tried to speak again, "Hello?" It worked. "I have some questions before I join. Why did this happen? I was sure that you were about to smack that Slytherin kid with some spell."  
  
"Well, I did actually, but we won't actually see it until time starts again. If you want to learn a bunch of spells from us, just ask and we'll send you a Shake."  
  
"Aight. So, if I join, I'll be able to stop time whenever I want. There's no limit?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Is there any initiation process?"  
  
"Nope." Lana answers.  
  
"What did you mean by 'So, you're the lucky one this time?"  
  
"Look in your memory, you'll find it."  
  
He did. Every time she suspends time, she has a choice of who she wants to enter it with her. Other time Stoppers always do. This time she chose for anybody in this classroom but wasn't specific.  
  
"I'll join."  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"What actually do you do?"  
  
"We are dedicated to helping, saving and showing people the truth. There are some pretty bad cults, and corporations. We want to show people the truth about them."  
  
"Oh, cool." He answered, dumbfounded.  
  
"OK, let's get back to class," Lana said as Ferrah and the other sister hurried back to their seats. Lana herself got into the position she was right as she was doing the spell. "Get back in your seat TJ!" she added hurriedly.  
  
He sat down and time started again.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! Lana's spell hit the kid hard. He fell over and hit the floor knocked out.  
  
"LANA SARVI!! What on Earth do you think your doing?!" Clituwick hollered angrily.  
  
"He kept touching me, sir!" she said.  
  
"That no excuse to knock him out." Said Clituwick, in his usual 3-year-old voice.  
  
"Sorry." She answered.  
  
"Me, too. You'll have to make your way to your House's Master. Tell him that you've got three detentions."  
  
After healing the Slytherin kid, Clituwick finished the class. TJ was happy to get out of the class. TJ followed Lana, and her sisters into their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. As they walked through the hall, Kylie met up with them.  
  
"Hey TJ, which one is your girlfriend?" she asked, obviously trying to hide her sadness.  
  
"None of them, I'm still single." He stated.  
  
She suddenly brightened up, "Will you sit next to me?"  
  
"Sure," TJ said nervously.  
  
She walked off, almost skipping. Cool, TJ thought, his second class he already had girls asking him to sit with them. TJ looked around, towards the girls' bathroom. Kylie had just come out, probably talking to a friend in there, and walked right into the Wasters. They were looking as if they would do something bad to her. He suddenly felt bad.  
  
TJ rushed over their, trying to act tough.  
  
"Leave her alone." He said without emotion, whatsoever.  
  
"Make me." Said the larger kid. He was fat and had a purple Mohawk.  
  
TJ got into his fighting stance, getting ready to swing. They were laughed at him. One was short, but looked as if he could hold his own in a fight anyways, since he was still TJ's height. Another had long blonde hair and would've been handsome except that he had piercings all over his face. Two on his right ear, fiver in his right ear, three in his left eyebrow, one in his right eyebrow, one in his lolling tongue and lastly one in his nose. The other was just the middle of the group. He had a piercing on his tongue and left girl. He had a goatee and had probably flunked once or twice.  
  
The fat kid slammed a fist into TJ's stomach. He looked over at the sad faces of the Sarvoni sisters and saw Ferrah chanting with her eyes closed. TJ suddenly felt incredibly strong. Hopefully Potter wouldn't show up. TJ punched the fat kid. Kylie was watching, he had to do this right. TJ received at hit in the back of the head by the normal kid. TJ missed a punch and then was slammed again. It wasn't hurting nearly as much as it should thanks to Ferrah. TJ hit the normal kid and he slammed into the bathroom. The girls' bathroom. Kylie went over to stand with the sisters.  
  
TJ punched the pierced kid and trip the fat kid. The pierced kid whammed him with a force to knock him into the bathroom also. Luckily no one was in there. TJ got up and kicking the normal kid in the head, he jumped back out. By now a crowd had gathered. Critter was there, rooting him.  
  
Pierced kid missed TJ and TJ uppercutted him to the floor. He was done. NO HE WASN'T!! The normal kid jumped out and tripped him from behind. TJ fell to the floor. Normal kid tried to kick him, but TJ got up just in time to pound him to the ground. Just then the spell wore off and TJ felt the pain come. He crumpled to the floor and passed out instantly.  
  
After he woke, Potter was shaking him. No one was around. He was in Potter's office. "TJ, what ensued?" "I dunno." He lied.  
  
"TJ, a group of boys enlightened me with the knowledge that you were harassing a girl who had just walked out of the bathroom?"  
  
"NO WAY! They were the ones who did it. Even ask the girl!" "Alright calm down," he said, "What was her name?"  
  
"Kylie Brookeridge."  
  
Harry called for Argus Filch III. He showed up, ranting about how it was Peeves' fault. Harry asked him to fetch Kylie Brookeridge. Argus left angrily, muttering about how it was Peeves' fault.  
  
After a few moments they heard a scream and Kylie and Argus ran up the stairs with Peeves chasing them. Peeves was the one who was screaming, not Kylie, TJ saw, or heard.  
  
"Sir?" Kylie said after Peeves and Filch had gone.  
  
"Miss Brookeridge, has this boy been harassing you?" Potter inquired.  
  
"No sir. It was the Wasters." She said obediently. Smiling at TJ. He smiled back gratefully.  
  
"Oh? What are their names?"  
  
"I only know one of their names: Mojo." She answered.  
  
"Hmmmmm. don't imagine I've heard that before. Can you depict him for me?"  
  
"Sure, he's ummmm.corpulent and has a stupid purple Mohawk."  
  
"OK, both of you hang about here." He said and left quickly.  
  
After a small bit of silence, Potter returned with the Wasters following him angrily.  
  
"What do ya want, Potter?" said Mojo, and TJ heard him whisper to normal kid, "I hate this guy, don't you Red?" Red nodded.  
  
"OK, now what I have seen is a fight, and if none of you can tell me what happened, then you'll all have detention, even you Kylie." Potter said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Aight, Plodder. I don't give a damn about detention." Mojo said arrogantly.  
  
With a quick move of his hand, Potter zipped the mouth of Mojo shut. Red and the pierced kid gasped. "Anyone else care to curse at the headmaster of Hogwarts?" Potter asked, grinning happily.  
  
"Child, what is your name?" Potter said pointing at the pierced kid.  
  
"I ain't telling you my name!" said the kid, and Potter turned him upside down. "I've heard a lot about you three, and I don't fell like being nice."  
  
"OK, OK! Name's Silva. Now put me right side up!" said the pierced kid. Potter ignored him, "HEY! LEMME DOWN!" "Oh, gee. I forgot." Potter turned him back.  
  
"My name's Red, sir." The normal kid said, quickly.  
  
"Thank you. Would you care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Ummmm." Red took a quick glance at Mojo and Silva, "I guess so,"  
  
"See, we were just walking to our class, but then we saw Kylie coming out of the bathroom. We started playing around with her and then TJ came and told us to leave her alone. We didn't because we thought she was laughing too and we told him to get lost. Then he just started fighting us."  
  
"Is that it?" Potter asked.  
  
"Well, and then after we were all down, he fainted. That's all I know."  
  
"Thank you," he said, "TJ, does that sound evenhanded?"  
  
TJ nodded.  
  
"OK, one detention for TJ for fighting and three for each of you so called 'Wasters' for fighting and harassing a girl. Kylie, you're fine." Potter said and with a whiff of his hands, he apparated them into their common room. The Wasters were not there, probably in their room.  
  
"So? Ummmm. thanks for telling the truth, Kylie. You could've gotten me in a lot of trouble." TJ said to Kylie.  
  
"No prob, TJ. Do you think we missed our second class?" She asked. TJ nods. "Next we have charms." He added.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Kylie said and they headed out the door.  
  
After Charms with the Hufflepuffs, their teacher Prof. Hagrid dismissed them early, so TJ had time to talk with Critter. "So TJ, getting it going with Kylie?"  
  
"I guess so," TJ was never the person to kiss and tell, unless it was really good.  
  
"Yeah right, your prolly gettin' married!" he said sarcastically.  
  
They both laughed sarcastically and headed to the common. It was quiet, everyone heard about the fight. They all stared at him as if he were a god. I guess they didn't know that Ferrah had put a charm on him. "What?" he asked. Little did he know, the Wasters had followed him all the way down the corridor and had entered just after them without making a noise the whole time. Suddenly, Mojo hit TJ hard in the back of the head. TJ was instantly conked. While TJ was fainted Critter made a run for it. Silva caught him and put him in a headlock. Silva held Critter while Red punched him in the stomach and in the head. "How do you like this, bug?" Red said, pounding Critter.  
  
"Aight, now lemme hit me!" Mojo yelled and slugged Critter a good one, knocking him out also.  
  
"See! We're tougher than them! TJ had a lucky hit on me!" Mojo cried and headed out the door. Red and Silva followed. The Wasters went to their hideout while Seth, Kris, Kylie and the Sarvoni sisters got TJ and Critter to their feet. They dragged them to the couch where they could lay down. Potter appeared.  
  
"TJ, you and the Wasters need to just keep cool of each other. That means stay away from each other if you don't know the cool language," he said, acting like a complete Poser.  
  
"Yeah, I know what it means, sir." Said TJ, in pain. His head had split and a small amount of blood was dripping from his forehead.  
  
"HAHA! Now you know how it feels!" Reed had come up and was laughing at them. Seth raised him into the air and tossed him into the girls' hallway. Shrieks rose from inside and Reed, thoroughly embarrassed, ran into his room blushing like a beet red beet.  
  
"Stupid bastard." Seth muttered.  
  
"Are you ok TJ?" Kylie asked. "Just dandy," TJ said strained and sarcastic. "Good then you won't mind me asking if you'll be my boyfriend. Will you?" she said, uneasily.  
  
But TJ had already dozed off and hadn't heard the question. It would take Kylie a long time to get up all her courage to ask him again.  
  
Critter got up before TJ. "Uuuuuuu. What time is it?" he asked to know one in particular after finding himself surrounded in darkness. He could only hope that he was in his own bed as he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
TJ woke up late in the afternoon of the next morning. He looked around. This wasn't his own bed. He was probably in the nurse's office or something. His head ached really badly!  
  
"It's good to see that your awake, TJ Smith of Ravenclaw." Said a stiff sounding voice from another room.  
  
"Who are you?" TJ asked.  
  
"I'm the nurse Mr. Furmen. It's very unfortunate that had to be hurt on the second day of school."  
  
"Yeah. So am I allowed to go?"  
  
"Sure, I believe you next class." he paused for a moment, "Tranfiguration. I would advise you to get all your things from your room and then head to the class. Do you happen to have your map with you?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry,"  
  
"That's fine. Here, borrow my map." He said and handed TJ a map of Hogwarts. TJ looked down at the map. OH NO! he thought, he was all the way at the other side of the castle! He groaned, thanked Mr. Furmen and headed out the door.  
  
He was stepping along the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw common room when a trick step plummeted him onto the floor. He seemed to be in some kind of old classroom. A ghost sat there weeping.  
  
TJ managed to stutter out, "Uhhhh. What's wrong?"  
  
The ghost was a short fat man with short dark hair in a very old style that TJ had never seen before. He ignored TJ, and just kept crying. His old raggedy clothes were drenched with tears now, and it was utterly disgusting. Not knowing what would happen, TJ walks up and pokes the ghost. It looks up at him angrily.  
  
"Doncha' mind letting a man cry in peace!" he yelled at TJ with a heavy British accent.  
  
"Er. sorry, but I wanted to get your attention and you-"  
  
"MY ATTENTION?!" the ghost yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT MY ATTENTION?!?!"  
  
"I-I fell down in here and I need to know how to get back so I can reach my second class."  
  
"Oh, well just say the magic words. Arbenfook Dringlesuk. In America you would say 'DUH!'"  
  
"Arbenfook Dringlesuk." TJ recited perfectly, if there's one thing he'd ever practiced, it was chanting.  
  
To make a long story short, TJ magically appeared just one step above the trick step. He got his things and just made it too the classroom in the middle of role call. \  
As time neared Christmas, Hogwarts was starting to get a little bit dull, due to the Sarvoni sisters being suspended after all ganging up to hex a kid into the Hospital for a month. Kylie was flirting more than ever with him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her out. She was too shy also. The Wasters weren't a very common site anymore. TJ had heard that they were hiding out somewhere near or in the lost woods. That was supposed to be her hideout.  
  
Critter was still hanging with TJ, and Kris was being cool too, but quiet. Reed was annoying and bugging Critter so much; Critter almost got suspended for punching him in the face. TJ's quick talking had gotten him out of it with Critter and Reed both only receiving single Detentions.  
  
"Ahhh." Kylie sighed in a joyful manner, "Christmas time is here."  
  
"Yeah, the perfect time for tickling!" TJ cried and went after Kylie. She giggled and sped down the hall.  
  
TJ always tried to catch her slowly so she didn't think that he thought he was better than her or something. He also didn't want her to feel bad about herself, after all she was a girl and girls usually weren't very athletic and they almost always are very emotional. He was afraid she might cry or something. Yes, that's what he thought. He was actually afraid she might cry if he caught her too much.  
  
"Man, Seth," Critter said to Seth, who had been walking with him, "You have got to somehow talk one of them into asking the other out."  
  
"I know, I know. I can't seem to bring it up." Seth answered.  
  
"When they come up, just be like 'Man, you too need to just ask her, dude!' but whisper it in his ear aight?" he added.  
  
"Why don't you do it!!!" Seth suddenly said.  
  
"Well, someone has to soon, because neither of them have the guts to do it themselves!"  
  
Little did they know, as TJ caught up with Kylie he planned right then and there to do it. She squealed and TJ grabbed and after a short session of tickling and playful laughter, TJ got serious.  
  
"Kylie, have you heard people. talking. talking about u-us?"  
  
She turned serious also, and nodded.  
  
"Well, um. I've been meaning to ask you, will-"  
  
"YES!" she cried happily and hugged TJ.  
  
He blushed furiously and hugged her back.  
Christmas break had arrived and it was Christmas Eve. Ferrah and Tara were talking to TJ.  
  
"TJ, we think that we've found something that might be a string of interest in you, TJ." Ferrah explained.  
  
"We've found where the The Wasters are hiding out and we have a magic map to pinpoint the direction. It's called 'The Marauder's Map' and you might have read about it in Harry Potter's childhood books. After using our stolen invisibility cloak to enter and watch them-" Tara started.  
  
Ferrah interrupted, "we now know we can get them expelled for possession of Marijuana and Cocaine. We also suspected they are trying to make a drug to drug us, believe it or not. Yeah, me and my sisters! Can you believe it?"  
  
"They're going to try and slip it in our drink. Anyways, after stealing a load of their stuff, including the Map and the cloak, we made a permanent potion for physical toughness. Then you can take on the Wasters anytime!" an enthusiastic Tara said.  
  
"Dat's koo," TJ answered, walking towards his usual meeting place with all his friends. Critter, Kylie and Kris were already there. TJ had just thought of something: it was kinda weird how so many of his friends' names started with a k sound.  
  
"Hey, TJ." Kylie said smiling at him. She got up and hugged him.  
  
"Sup TJ. I got some bad news fer ya." he paused for a moment so that everyone could see his sad expression, then suddenly, "I'm going out with Danielle!" he cried happily.  
  
Everyone laughed and told him, "Grats."  
  
Danielle was a tall girl with long dark hair. She had a nice smile and seemed nice enough. TJ was glad for Critter.  
  
"Hey you guys, we're having a party at my grandpa's house tonight, invite everybody. He's not gonna be there. He'll be in Egypt looking for a sphinx, weird ol' guy." Critter mumbled.  
  
Everyone nodded and were telling each other whom each were going to invite when suddenly Harry Potter appeared and gave them all a letter. It was a picture of him and Critter standing they're smiling as Stick Figures. It was from Jenny Hagrid.  
  
"It's from my sister, she'll be here in this school next year,"  
  
That opened up a huge conversation about all of each other's siblings.  
  
"Well, anyways, TJ, you should take the potion soon. How bout now?" Ferrah said suddenly.  
  
Time froze; TJ saw that every Time Stopper was there. Lara and Lana walk in from down the hall. They looked a little spooked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ferrah, Tara and TJ asked in unison.  
  
"Well, this may be a little hard. We were spying on the Wasters we now know that they know that someone is spying on them, so they were whispering quietly and we could hear them. We watched them grabbed weapons, like crowbars and stuff and now there are right around the corner there," TJ looked and saw them with angry faces on, "So TJ, I really don't know how to get you to swallow that potion fast enough without them knowing. Critter and Kylie wouldn't say anything, we know that. But we can't let them know that there are such things as Time Stoppers. Your going to have to just. well, hurry your freakin' ass off!" Tara explained.  
  
TJ was stunned, not only because he could get seriously hurt, but Tara had cussed. She had never done that. This must be serious, he thought.  
  
"All right," he said, "I'll hurry my freakin' ass off!"  
  
They all counted to three together and then Ferrah gave the potion to TJ. Time had started. TJ chugged the thing as fast as possible and in the process spilling some on his shirt. He watched as muscles suddenly went limp. His shirt was glowing purple. Suddenly his muscles were back and felt way stronger than they had ten seconds ago.  
  
The Wasters arrived with their weapons. They looked a little stunned at TJ's shirt, but still said, "Yer goin' down, asswipe!" and attacked. TJ's friends kept clear while TJ used his fist as his extreme weapon.  
  
Mojo hit him hard in the side with the crowbar and Silva gave him a pound in the face. TJ ducked Red's punch and uppercuts Mojo to the ground. The crowbars flies right into his hand and he wields it menacingly. Red backs off a little, but Silva charges right at him. TJ knocks him out with one swipe across the temples of his head. Red looked a little spooked, but then Mojo got up and got TJ in a sleeper from behind and Red started punching him over and over in the face.  
  
Critter came from behind and slammed the empty potion bottle on Mojo's head. Mojo went down and TJ reacted quickly to kick Red in the gut and as soon as he bent over, TJ uppercutted him to the floor. Critter hurries back to the place where him and the others were waiting. TJ kicked Red until he ran off leaving Mojo and Silva KOed at TJ's feet.  
  
"Thanks Critter," TJ said. Mojo got up and ran towards the place where Critter was standing angrily. TJ ran after him. Mojo had about twenty feet to go, but he was pretty slow. TJ caught up easily and slammed the crowbar into Mojo's head. TJ and his friends went back to the dorm room. He got a lot of stares due to his glowing purple shirt. He hurries into his room and changes.  
  
"You know, TJ," Critter said, while the girls were away, "You still haven't ever kissed Kylie. I really think you should."  
  
This had never occurred to TJ. She would probably like that, and so would he.  
  
"Hrm. I never thought of that before, I definitely will tomorrow. on Christmas." He answered.  
  
The rest of the day was great, especially the feast. When it came to bedtime, they all stayed up in the common room. It was 2:00 and soon Potter would be up. TJ looked towards the tree and saw the presents appear. He looked hurriedly at Kylie and the others. They had all fallen asleep.  
  
"Wake up," he whispered excitedly, though he tried not to. It wasn't cool to be really exited about Christmas.  
  
Critter was the first up. He was exited too, but anyone could see he was trying not to, also.  
  
More presents came, TJ hurried over. He couldn't wait to get his, but more so, he couldn't wait to see Critter's face when he saw all the foam spray into it. TJ had gotten him a fake present can of foam spray into his face that would happen as soon as someone opened it. He'd gotten Kylie a teddy bear with heart. Inside the heart was a chocolate. She would like that.  
  
They each passed out presents and when they were done they sat there admiring their cool new stuff. TJ had foam on his face (from Critter), A Magic Skateboard along with a box of sour lemon chocolate (from Kylie), 4 new games for his VR. They were Caveman 3, Ultimate Battle 7, Dino Crisis VR and Mega Hoops (from the Sarvoni sisters). From Kris he got some shades and some Seth he got Meditation potion. Seth explained that if TJ drank it, he would visit a world created by Seth's family. TJ wondered extremely about that and agreed he would try it sometime.  
  
"Kylie." he started, but Kylie interrupted.  
  
"I know, Critter told Kris and Kris told me." She said. And then they kissed. TJ was in a good mood for the rest of the week.  
  
After a little while, TJ got his presents from his parents. Clothes. All clothes. But luckily they managed to send him to HV due to the much harassment that he gave them for it. He consulted the video gaming expertise of a surprising character for it. Ferrah told him she knew a lot and she did. She hooked it up for him in a few minutes. He popped in Ultimate Battle 7.  
  
He was standing in a white room and in front of him there were stones in the shape of letters reading Choose The Difficulty Weakling. TJ chose Novice since he was just that. It brought him to the bottom of the list of the non-famous Ultimate Battlers. First up was someone named Steroine. Steroine was pumped up tough. TJ was scared out of his wits. Steroine pumped up his muscles. Rayden, a frequent Ultimate Battle winner and competitor teleported into the large stone chair that sat watching over the battle area.  
  
TJ warily got into his fighting stance. "FIGHT!" Rayden cried and Steroine charged after him. TJ ducked out of the way. Steroine was caught off balance when TJ hit him in the head. Steroine looked up at Rayden to say something about TJ's weakness when TJ suddenly exploded with an 8-hit- combo. Steroine looked at him. TJ swung again, but Steroine grabbed his fist and twisted it so TJ fell. TJ got up quickly and faked a punch. Steroine fell for it and threw a blocking hand up in the air. TJ gave him a foot sweep. Steroine got up slowly. TJ took a stone off the ground and pegged Steroine with it. It knocked him out.  
  
"TJ wins." Rayden declared.  
  
TJ was the transported to a room with Shao Khan sitting in another stone chair.  
  
"TJ, is it? I see fame in your future. But only with my clan. Join my clan TJ! Become powerful and famous like me!" Shao Khan pestered.  
  
Suddenly Rayden appeared standing on a floating bolt of electric. "TJ, join my clan and I'll give any powers you desire! Except Darkness of course, that's all you'll get with Khan."  
  
Then yet another appeared. Lui Kang, another big time winner of the tournaments. "Join the Energists TJ. You can have special powers including Darkness," Kang said, pointing to Khan, "All of Rayden's can's powers, and also the Ultra Powerful Kangfire. It's a special type of magic/energism that I created into the universe myself.  
  
TJ chose Kang's clan. It was The Fire of Kang. The others in it were Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Johnny Cage, Ryu and Ken. There were others that TJ didn't know the names of. TJ told Kang that he wanted to exti the game.  
  
"Will you save your progress?" Kang asked.  
  
TJ nods and the game turns off.  
  
Critter sat there watching him in awe, "Whoa! I watched you on the HV! You're good. Play me?"  
  
"Sure," TJ said.  
  
Critter and TJ stand in the white room. "Ahhhhh. Both of you newcomers would like to fight each other. I see. Enter your names."  
  
Critter enters his name a Bob and TJ enters his as TJ.  
  
"TJ, I recognize you. Bob is new here, so don't be too rough on him. Haha." Kang laughed mechanically.  
  
"Please choose your arena."  
  
TJ chooses his guildhall. It's a bright room full of other guys training. "Bob" appears and gets into his fighting stance. "Prepare to lose TJ!" he said almost laughing.  
  
"FIGHT!" Kang yells and a few fighters come and watching including the very hot Kitana.  
  
TJ is distracted and Critter jumps on him. TJ tosses Critter off and kicks him in the head. "OW!" Critter yells at him and gets up. TJ's hit with a stone in the face. Suddenly blood rushes out of his forehead he sees the grimace on Ryu's (a watching fighter) face. Critter picks up a chair from the crowd and tries to smack TJ with it, but TJ grabs the chair from Critter's hands and smacks him in the head. Critter falls down, but gets up quickly. TJ jumps into the air, realizes that gravity is less here. Critter looks up in awe.  
  
TJ kicks him in the head. Critter stumbles, but doesn't fall. TJ charges after him. Critter jumps into the air over him and punches him in the stomach. TJ uppercuts Critter high into the air. Critter falls down for the third time.  
  
"TJ wins." Kang declares.  
  
Critter gets up and flicks TJ off, smiling.  
  
"Will that be your only match?"  
  
They both nodded, exhausted. The game is off.  
  
"That was good fight." TJ said to Critter who was sitting on the couch. Kylie had seen them. Seth was there too.  
  
"KYLIE! Your not allowed in the boys' dorm!?" TJ said to her.  
  
"Oh well." She said and laughed.  
  
Seth asked if he could play the game for a while. TJ nodded and they went to go do something else than sit in his room.  
  
As they walked down the corridor, TJ spotted Reed trying pathetically to flirt. Reed looked at them and told her that they were gay and that she should stay away from them. This really pissed TJ off. Reed looked at them grinning. TJ punched Reed in the stomach. Reed went down crying. The girl looked at TJ.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jamee," she looked down at Reed, "Thanks for getting rid of him. I couldn't do it myself." She smiled.  
  
"No prob. I'm TJ." He said. Kylie dragged him passed her into an empty room. Critter and Kris followed.  
  
"Hey, I thought the Sarvoni sisters were coming." Kris said.  
  
"Hrm. I guess they're still talking to that Jamee girl." Kylie said angrily. Jealousy, TJ thought.  
  
"Anyways, what do you guys wanna do now?" Kris asked.  
  
"Nuthin," answered Critter.  
  
"Same here." TJ said.  
  
"Hey, I heard of this secret passage if anyone cares." Kylie said, wanting attention.  
  
"HEY! REALLY?" Critter asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. that's why I brought yall into this room exactly. Look what I got from my big brother. He's an 8th year." She added and showed them a small map. It was the Marauder's Map made by Harry Potter's father!!  
  
TJ snatched it out of her hand and looked at it. Sure enough it showed Seth in TJ's room playing the game still. It showed all the secret passages of the castle. TJ was amazed that it still existed. Then he noticed that Jamee and the Sarvoni sisters were headed towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Hey look at this you guys! The Sisters and that Jamee girl are headed to the Forbidden Forest!" TJ exclaimed.  
  
And so the three of them set off to see what was going on.  
  
The Sarvoni sisters were completely hypnotized. Jamee was ordering them around. "Ferrah, pick up that stick and whirl it around. Lana howl like a dog and see if you can call the wolves over." Jamee suddenly looked sad.  
  
"Now, all of you. Howl and call the wolves." She ordered them.  
  
They howled loudly into the sky. "Stay here, you two. She's going down."  
  
TJ whispered to Kris and Critter who were speechless and wide mouthed. He ran up behind her and tackled her to the ground. He quickly maneuvered his hands to form a Sleeper Hold around her neck, "Tell them to stop!" TJ yelled in her face.  
  
"Stop now, girls!" she sputtered. But it was too late. The wolves had come and were foaming at the mouths. TJ was sure he could not do this on his own. Time froze. The Sarvoni sisters continued to stand there, semmingly lifeless. He pushed them over to a tree far away from the wolves, who were paused glaring at the sisters.  
  
Time resumed and resumed and the wolves, four now, charged after the girls. TJ ran and jumped onto the leader. The other wolves attacked him. He got and up and kicked them in the sides, shattering ones ribs. It fell to the ground, bleeding at the mouth. One leaped him; TJ ducked and grabbed another wolf by the throat. He lifted it up and snapped its neck. Two down, two to go, he thought.  
  
A wolf clamping down on his foot interrupted his thoughts. He kicked it in the face. It's eye exploded in blood. It walked away whimpering. TJ hopped over the other and kicked its legs. TJ heard a snap and the wolf fell down with his leg broken. It was in shock. Suddenly, a voice droned into TJ's head.  
  
So, TJ it is. My name is Throsh. I am the leader of a small pack of Werewolves. NOW FEEL MY WRATH! It yelled.  
  
TJ heard rustling behind and turned around. The wolf with the busted eye morphs into a human! The tall boy, about 15, wearing jeans, eye oozing blood grossly, attacked him. TJ and Throsh locked up, blocking and punching each other.  
  
Jamee picked up a large stick. She ran and smacked Throsh in the head as hard as she could. He collapsed. Jamee looked at him and shuddered.  
  
"Jamee, I think you owe me an explanation?" TJ said to her.  
  
She nodded, "See, when I was just four years old, my father explained to me that I was half-werewolf. He was a werewolf, and my mother wasn't. He told me that soon, if I got the werewolf gene, I would start having transformations at full moons. It turned out that I didn't. But I got some weird telekinetic thing with him. He can force his will over me to make me do things sometimes. He makes me feed him. His name is-" but she was interrupted.  
  
Throsh tripped TJ. TJ got up, but Throsh had morphed into wolf and ran off into the forest.  
  
"Throsh." She said. "The only way to destroy our mental bond is to kill him."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I do this?"  
  
Jamee nods and changes the subject, "Well, we should get back to school before people start wondering."  
  
"OK, let the girls free, now K?"  
  
Jamee nodded, and with a wave of her hands, the Sarvoni sisters awaken and look thoroughly confused. "What-" one of them started. "Never you mind," TJ quickly interrupted, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Jamee said, "Wait, I must've gotten an accidentally gotten a hold on Kris and Critter, because they're not moving." She waved her hand again and they look around. "The last thing I remember is watching TJ start fighting a pack of wolves." Critter explained in bewilderment.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. Christmas vacation was over. TJ returned to his room to find Seth still playing the game. When TJ looked into the game, Seth had beaten Shao Khan's guild and made his own. It was called the Psychics Guild.  
  
Thanksgiving Day:  
  
TJ had been getting moderately good grades though out the year. It was time for the Thanksgiving Feast. The Ravenclaw Table was packed. Around TJ sat Jamee, Kylie, Seth, Critter and Kris.  
  
As he finished a bread roll, TJ noticed a house-elf run from the kitchen and scream, "I love you! I love the food! It's all the food! Food! Foo foo foo foo foo foooooooooooooooodddd!! I want to make some more food!?!?! Food? What is that? Why is everyone ignoring me?!?!?!? I want to make some food!" The insane tone in his voice was frightening.  
  
"What the hell?" Critter said. Everyone turned and looked at TJ. They must've thought it was him. He pointed at Critter, indicating that it was Critter.  
  
The house-elf was gone. "What the hell was that?" Critter repeated.  
  
"A house-elf." Jamee said plainly.  
  
"Well duh! Why was it like that?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe to much to drink?" said TJ.  
  
"Prolly crazy." Kris added.  
  
"C'mon TJ, lets go find out." Kylie urged TJ.  
  
"OK, OK! But if we're going, only two or three people can go. We must have stealth."  
  
"Just me and you go, TJ." Kylie said.  
  
"That's ok, TJ. I wanna play that cool game ya got some more. "Yeah, I'll play with him, too." Kris and Critter said oddly in unison.  
  
After the feast, Kylie and TJ set off towards the only place they knew that house-elves usually hung out on break time, The House-Elf Hang Out Place.  
  
"Well, the name sure is specific." Kylie said with a giggle.  
  
They made their way to the entrance, but a guard told them only house-elves could hang here, so they just went around to the back door. It was dark in the room. Elves were smoking and drinking. Many were laughing heartily. Believe it or not, house-elves had divisions. There were two sides, a punk side, where all the baggy pants, rap-listening elves went to. Then there was the political side, were all the most respectable went. There were always outcasts running around in between.  
  
"HEY! What are you doing here! You're not an elf of any kind!" a Respectable yelled at them.  
  
"Wanna go little man!?" TJ yelled arrogantly at the elf.  
  
The elf charges at TJ, but TJ easily hops over the short little thing and kicks it in the head. It collapses, completely KOed.  
  
"Anyone else dumb enough to fight someone two feet taller than you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Me and my girl here are trying to figure out why that strange elf was acting as he did at the feast."  
  
A tall wood-elf walked up to TJ and Kylie and invited them to sit at an empty table with him. Many different sorts of elves had moved into the forbidden forest after a strange mystical warrior, known only as Lasia, had rid the forest of all evil sorts, including the two spider mutants, Giant Spiders and Spidrens. Including many other mutants. This made it inhabitable for many new species. Still, the forest was Forbidden, because dangers still lurked by, but not nearly as bad as they were in the days of Harry Potter. The Centaurs were still there, though, but they aren't they dangerous. TJ had gotten a small "C:\\My Documents\\TJ\\Stories and Text Files\\The Story of Lasia and the Forbidden Forest.htm" on this shortly after browsing the school library after Christmas.  
  
No one knew how the creatures got there until five years ago, when one of Lasia's descendants had a dream and wrote the book about it. It was supposedly by an evil wizard named Drafir. He was exiled from Voldemort's clan after trying to kill Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's greatest servants. Drafir went into a rage and burnt down Lasia's home-village, Daylius. Then he went into hiding in the Forbidden Forest and created all sorts of evil monsters or something like that. So Lasia used her powerful Gift Magic (that's what they called normal magic these days) and sent them all to the Divine Realms, a place where evil things went to go when they were exiled from our universe, Urth. She killed him with the help of the soon to be wolf-god, New White, now he's known as Old White.  
  
"So, you humans wish to know of Erik's disorder. Well it's a weird brain- functional disease called Psyflocarium and he has it badly. Actually, it' the worst case we've ever had. We try to keep him from getting free and causing a ruckus, but we can't everytime. This is the first time we've ever had anyone break the security." The wood-elf explained, "By the way, my name is Doelin, meet me in the kitchen at one hour before midnight for I need your help with something."  
  
"Ok." Kylie and TJ answered in unison.  
  
That night they all met in the kitchen, and Doelin led them his room. It was small and old. Really old. It smelled of mildew and old socks. Then there was the always-traditional smell of elves. The whole room was brown and dark green. Hey, TJ thought, it's a wood-elf right?  
  
"Well, I really must thank you for meeting me here. I almost thought that this mystery would remain through the rest of my life."  
  
TJ and Kylie looked dumbfounded at him.  
  
"Well, here's the deal, my group, the Krokees, are having trouble believing that Erik is insane. We were talking to him earlier last year about the weather, and he told us there would be a great storm. It happened. Remember the quake we had last year? He told us before that happened, too. And even earlier before that, he told us of something good that will happen to the forest, The Forbidden Forest, and that was when Drafir was in there and the monster roamed inside, killing those who dared to enter. And then Lasia came and killed him and sent the monsters to far away lands." He paused to take a breath and look intently, and continue, "We're starting to think. no. I mustn't go that far. We think there's. something different about him. but not that he's insane. D'you understand?"  
  
TJ nodded and Kylie added, "Well, to me it sounds like he's a genuine psychic. He predicted a major storm, an earthquake, and the end of Drafir. Erik definitely is a psychic."  
  
"Well hold on, Kylie. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. I think it would be better if we get more evidence first. And Doelin, what are you going to do?" TJ asked.  
  
"Help you of course! My duties as a simple waiter can wait. This is more important. We could possibly change an elf's life." He said solemnly.  
  
When TJ and Kylie got back, Seth met them in the common room.  
  
"Guess what." Seth said.  
  
"What?" TJ asked him.  
  
"I've been having these really weird visions and stuff. about the house- elf! It keeps saying how the Elfander government is trying to lock him away for good. We must do something, TJ. I won't ever forgive myself if we don't. Oh, and bye the way I made my own clan in your fighting game, and I have already conquered Shao Khan's clan."  
  
"That's nice." TJ added in bewilderment at Seth's odd way of telling him things.  
  
Seth had been like that for the whole year, always saying things out of order. Once when he was sick, he said everything backwards for two days. No one understood what he was saying at all. I guess that's what psychics are like, TJ had noted.  
  
"We want to help the poor little guy, too. A wood-elf told us that he was supposedly 'insane' or at least that's what the government was trying to make him and the other elves believe. I won't make my people have to live in a lie formed by the horrific government. We will fight, TJ of Jumonsburgh and Kylie of Sarrasri, we will fight for the truth."  
  
TJ thought this was quite humorous, due to the act that Doelin was acting as if there were something seriously important. When he spoke of this to Doelin, he replied, "But it is serious, TJ. We elves vote the government so they will tell us the truth, and without the reassurance that they will tell us the truth, we haven't got much of a reason to vote for them otherwise."  
  
"Doelin, that is defiantly serious, we will help. What information can you give us?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you that the government is in Elfander, a complete city of all and only elves, which is extremely far from here. If you plan to go there, I will accompany you. You will travel by broom, most likely, since it is the fastest and easiest way of travel. I must warn you, though, of the dangers within Elfander Forest. They are quite likely to match those of the Forbidden Forest in Potter's days when those creatures were abroad," he pauses, taking a deep breath, and continued, "An invisible ring of magic surrounds the small island that the city of Elfander sits on. You will not be able to cross it unless you know the magic words."  
  
"Well don't you know them?" Kylie blurted.  
  
"I was getting to that. No, I don't know them, but I will go on a journey to Elfander and return with them on a few months. For now, I must save for the luxury of having enough money to go on a real trip. The magic will let any elf in no matter what, so I can get in and out with no problem, I'm sure the local library in Elfander will have more information on the words. You must go and get your sleep for class, you have a test on the morrow."  
  
"Thanks, Doelin. Bye!" TJ said and he and Kylie lest in a rush to get back to the Ravenclaw tower.  
To make a long story short:  
  
Nothing really interesting happened for the rest of the year. In the middle of the feast at the end of the year, Doelin burst into the room yelling for TJ to follow. Doelin explains that he got the words and they were pretty hard to recite. The end of the year was here and it was time to set off on the journey to Elfander.  
  
Doelin acted as the teacher and wrote to TJ's mom that he would stay in school for a time unknown, due to his outstanding brilliance, he would be "taught" elven magic. And so, he and Doelin alone, set off for Elfander to find the truth about a crazy house-elf named Erik who was supposedly a psychic. Just normal. Completely normal.  
  
To be continued. In Elfander's Newcomer! Elvendir 


End file.
